


[podfic] a thousand silhouettes (are dancing on my chest)

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo doesn't know who he is anymore, but maybe that's a good thing. Or, in which Corvo is desperate, and the Outsider has Plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a thousand silhouettes (are dancing on my chest)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a thousand silhouettes (are dancing on my chest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527457) by [GuiltyAdonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyAdonis/pseuds/GuiltyAdonis). 



  
cover by [@acatone](https://tmblr.co/md8osXL8Ni2UH4ufAfdN6_Q) 

[link to the podfic](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/a%20thousand%20silhouettes.mp3) (length: 00:05:07 | size: 5.3 MB)

 


End file.
